Untitled
by MJTMGURL
Summary: Rory and Dean are back together and Tristin will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Meanwhile Lorelai is starting to plan a wedding but other things get in the way. im workin on a sequel right nnow cause the end sucks. when u review if u have an


A/N: It's supposed to be a sunday. This takes place 2 days after the finale and Luke does know Lorelai is marrying Max.

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's. Lorelai sat down at the nearest table and Rory walked up to the counter.

"We need coffee." she told Luke.

"She's stressed out huh?" Luke asked nodding toward Lorelai.

"Getting married in three weeks puts her beyond just stress" Rory answered.

"Three weeks. When did they decide that?" Luke asked in surprise as he began to pour the coffee.

"Last night. They don't want to wait a long time" Rory told him.

"Oh. So I guess she's too stressed and nervous to worry about anything else right now?" Luke said.

"Yeah. Thanks Luke" She said and began to walk to the table but turned back to Luke "What do you mean anything else?" she asked.

"Nothing" Luke told her.

Rory rolled her eyes. She walked over to Lorelai and gave her the coffee. Then sat down across from Lorelai.

"Thanks" Lorelai said and then began to drink her coffee.

"So at any time soon are you planning on telling grandpa and grandma you're getting married?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I'll tell them at dinner on Friday." Lorelai answered.

"So you're going to give your parents two weeks notice that you're getting married" Rory said. "I don't think so. You are going to tell them tonight....when you go over there for dinner." Rory told her.

"No. It's only been 2 days since the last time I was there. No way." Lorelai protested.

"You have to, and you're gonna call grandma right now on Luke's phone and say you are coming tonight." Rory said. She pulled Lorelai out of the chair and pushed her toward the counter.

"Could you at least come with me?" Lorelai asked.

"Sorry I have a date with Dean" Rory told her.

"Just cause you guys got back together doesn't mean you have to see each other every night" Lorelai said.

"Mom" Rory said angrily.

"Fine. Luke can I use your phone?" Lorelai asked. 

"Sure" Luke said.

Lorelai dialed the phone "Hi mom" she said when Emily answered. 

"Hello Lorelai" Emily said.

"Mom if it's not too much of an imposition I'd like to come over for dinner tonight. I have some big news." Lorelai said quickly.

"Fine" Emily said.

"Cause ya know if you have something to do tonight I don't have to come." Lorelai said.

"I'll see you and Rory tonight"

"Rory isn't coming."

"Why no?"

"She has a date with Dean"

Oh tell her to bring him. I'd really like to meet the boy Rory's always talking about" Emily said.

"Okay, Mom" Lorelai said because she didn't want to be alone with her parents "See you tonight" She hung up the phone and turned to Rory smiling.

"What?" Rory asked

"She wants you to bring Dean." Lorelai told her. 

"No. Dinner with them will scare him" Rory said.

"Dinner with your grandparents would scare anybody, but your grandmother wants to meet your boyfriend. Plus this way I'm not alone when I have to tell them I'm getting married to your teacher" Rory just stared at Lorelai. "Think of it this way at least she didn't ask you to invite Lane."

"Fine" Rory said.

They both said goodbye to Luke, took their coffee, and went home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory and Dean walked down the street holding hands.

"So I guess You're wondering why I wanted to talk to you?" Rory said.

"Yeah. That would be nice" Dean smiled. 

"Well, my mom is going to my grandparents house for dinner to tell them about the wedding." Rory began.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Dean asked.

"When my mom told her I wasn't coming because I had a date with you she insisted you come. She wants to meet you. Again. I guess." Rory explained.

"Sure, I'll come." Dean said

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Rory looked up at him smiling.

"Of course" Dean leaned down and kissed Rory.

They continued walking and headed for Luke's. When they got there Tristin was sitting at the counter.

"Tristin what are you doing here?" Rory asked standing behind him.

"Rory. Hi." Tristin said as he turned around "Oh hi.....what's your name again? Duke?"

"It's Dean" Dean said angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Rory repeated.

"Can't I come and get some coffee?" Tristin asked

"30 minutes form where you live?" Rory said.

"Do you need an explanation for everything?" Tristin asked

"Yeah you're fight, I don't need to know everything" Rory said.

"Good" Tristin said.

"Ya know you only helped me lose the few friends I have at Chilton, but no big deal. Right?" Rory said quickly and angrily.

"Luke" Dean said.

Luke walked over to where Tristin was at the counter "What do you want?" Luke asked clearly disgusted with Dean.

"This guy is bugging Rory" Dean told him.

Luke turned to Tristin "Get out" he said.

"But I'm not doing anything" Tristin said getting angry. 

"You're bugging Rory, you're bugging me. Get out" Luke told Tristin again.

"Fine" Tristin said and left.

"You didn't have to do that" Rory said to Dean and Luke.

"Yeah we did" Luke said. He smiled at Rory and walked away.

"I could have taken care of him myself I do it every day" Rory said as she and Dean sat down at a table.

"He still likes you" Dean said.

"But I don't like him. I love you" Rory said smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai, Rory, and Dean stood outside Emily and Richard's home.

"Okay Dean, don't let the events that you see tonight scare you away from our family." Lorelai said to Dean.

"Whatever" Dean said confused.

Lorelai rang the doorbell. Emily opened the door. "You have a key." she said to Lorelai.

"You told me it was only for emergencies." Lorelai said as she, Rory, and Dean walked into the house.

"I said no such thing" Emily protested.

"Whatever. Mom, you remember Dean from your quick meeting awhile ago" Lorelai said.

"Not really. Hello Dean." Emily said. "My husband is late from work." 

"Hi, Mrs. Gilmore" Dean smiled shaking Emily's hand.

"Let's go sit down." Emily gestured toward the other room. "How was your weekend?" she asked.

"It was great" Rory said.

"Yeah we went to the Grand Canyon and rode some donkeys." Lorelai said.

"Dean how's school are you getting good grades?" Emily asked ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"They're okay" Dean said.

"Hello everybody" Richard said as he came into the room.

"Hi Dad" Lorelai said.

"Hi, Grandpa" Rory said as she stood up and hugged Richard.

"Is everything okay at work, Richard?" Emily asked.

"Everything's fine" Richard turned to Dean "This must be Dean."

"Yes sir." Dean said standing up to shake his hand.

"Good to meet you" Richard looked around the room "Let's go to the dining room"

"Great idea, Dad." Lorelai stood up. Emily and Rory stood up too. Richard began to walk into the dining room with Emily and Lorelai next to him. Dean took Rory's hand in his and began to walk behind everyone else. Lorelai stepped back to Dean and Rory.

"Not a good idea" she whispered to them. Dean and Rory let go of each others hands and Lorelai walked up with.

Everyone sat down at the table and Emily turned to Lorelai . "Now, Lorelai, you said you have some big news."

"I didn't say that" Lorelai said quickly.

"Yes you did." Emily said.

"No...." 

"Mom." Rory interrupted angrily.

"Okay I do have big news." Lorelai gave in.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Emily stared at Lorelai.

"Lorelai took a deep breath. "I'm engaged"

"Your engaged." Emily repeated.

"That's wonderful dear" Richard told her.

"To who?" Emily asked.

Lorelai didn't say anything. "Mom." Rory said.

"I'm engaged to....Max." Lorelai said.

"Who is Max?" Richard asked.

"Max Medina" Lorelai said.

"Rory's teacher!" Emily burst out.

"Rory, Dean why don't you two go into the kitchen" Richard told them.

"Okay Grandpa" Rory and Dean got up and went into the kitchen.

"Mom," Lorelai began "Don't you think I've thought about this? Max won't be Rory's teacher next year."

"Lorelai you still can't do this" Emily protested "And anyhow didn't you say you were breaking up with him?" she added.

"Mom, it doesn't matter I love Max and I am going to marry him whether you like it or not" Lorelai said.

Emily couldn't find anything to say.

"I think we're gonna leave now. That's pretty much the only reason I came tonight. Rory, Dean we're leaving!" Lorelai said standing up. Rory and Dean came out of the kitchen. Before Lorelai was out of the room she turned back "Please call me if you decide to help me out with my wedding." As Lorelai walked out tears began to sting her eyes.

"Mom are you okay?" Rory asked looking at her mom.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Lorelai paused "No" she said shaking her head and letting the tears come. Rory hugged Lorelai. "They're my parents they're supposed to be at my wedding. My father's supposed to give me away." 

"It's okay mom I'm sure they'll decide to come." Rory said.

"I can't believe I'm crying about my parents not coming to me wedding. When I was your age I would've loved it" Lorelai said.

"Maybe I should wait in the car?" Dean said.

Lorelai let go of Rory. "You can't go now this is the part where Rory yells at my parents and I fall into the of a big strong man." Lorelai smiled wiping away her tears "Come on let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's.

"Great" Rory said looking toward the counter where Tristin was sitting.

"What?" Lorelai asked as they walked to a table.

"That's Tristin" Rory said pointing to him.

"You should go talk to him tell him to leave you alone. If you don't he'll keep bugging you" Lorelai said.

"You're right" Rory stood up and walked over to Tristin "Hi" she said.

"Hi" Tristin said back.

"Listen Tristin we need to talk." Rory began. 

"About what?" Tristin asked.

"Okay I don't like you. I never will. You have to stop bugging me and coming here." Rory told him.

"It's a free country." Tristin said.

"She can seriously get you banned from the whole town" Lorelai said standing next to Rory.

"Aww Mommy came to help Rory out" Tristin said.

"No, Mommy came to get some coffee." Lorelai turned toward the counter. "Luke. Coffee." she said.

"Look I'm sick of trying to impress you. This is the second time I came thirty minutes just to be around you. You lost your chance at ever being with me." Tristin said.

"Darn." Rory said dryly.

"The coffee here sucks anyway." Tristin walked out of Luke's.

"Lorelai turned to Rory "Did he just insult the coffee here?" she asked.

"I think so" Rory said.

"He must be used to that crap they sell in Hartford" Lorelai said she and Rory took their coffee and sat down at a table. A few minutes later Dean walked in and sat down next to Rory. Luke watched the three of them laugh together especially Lorelai. Dean walked up the counter.

"Those two are crazy together" Dean said.

"Yeah but they're beautiful" Luke said.

Dean stared at Luke. "What?" Luke asked 

"You love Lorelai." Dean said.

"I do not" Luke said as her poured some coffee for Dean.

"Yes you do." Dean said.

"No I don't" Luke handed Dean his coffee.

"Don't wait too long to tell her." Dean said and he went back to his table with Rory and Lorelai.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luke stood outside Lorelai's house. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Rory opened the door "Hey Luke" she said.

"Hey is Lorelai here?" he asked.

"Yeah come in" Rory let Luke inside and she closed the door. "Mom, Luke wants to take to you." she yelled upstairs.

"Lorelai walked downstairs "Hey" she said.

"Rory, can I talk to her alone?" Luke asked.

"Sure" Rory said. "You'd think they would notice I'm sixteen" she muttered as she walked away.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know how to say this......."Luke began.

"Just tell me you can tell me anything" Lorelai said.

"Well since I don't know how to tell you I'll show you." Luke said.

"Good idea" Lorelai told him.

Luke stepped toward Lorelai, pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Lorelai ended the kiss almost as quickly as it began.

"That was a hell of a thing to show" Lorelai said.

"I love you" Luke told her.

Lorelai kissed Luke again. "I think I love you too" she said.

Rory came out of the kitchen where she was eavesdropping. "Finally." she said. "One little question what are you going to do about Max?" Rory asked.

"Um...." Lorelai said.

"Tell him it wasn't meant to be." Rory offered "You said he believed in fate. Right?"

"Yeah, you are such a smart daughter." Lorelai said.

A/N: Sorry to everyone who likes Rory and Tristin but the category was in desperate need for Rory and Dean. The ending isn't the best. I wanted to finish the story before the premiere came on. It was supposed to be longer but I had to finish my summer reading and then school started and I had homework. I hope you liked it anyway. If you review no flames please.


End file.
